<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting Accident by SoullessSerenity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069172">Hunting Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity'>SoullessSerenity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragalia Lost (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gender-neutral Reader, Minor Injuries, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting wasn't something you were completely inexperienced in, but you still slipped up and got hurt. Fortunately, Luca doesn't take too long to find you.</p>
<p>(Prompt #36: “Don’t move, it’ll be okay.”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luca (Dragalia Lost)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet prompt fillings [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You already knew that hunting wasn't as "safe" as it seemed, despite it not being all that dangerous either. But that didn't seem to stop you from getting a little careless and tripping on a root when you were chasing a deer, and your fall resulted in a pretty bad, bleeding injury. And you seemed to have twisted your ankle as well. You searched your backpack for bandages. There were none. You sighed. The one time you forget to bring any, this happens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought of trying to get back to the Halidom, but gave up on that the moment you tried to stand up and realised you wouldn't be getting anywhere with your foot in that state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat down on the floor, taking deep breaths as you tried to think of what to do. It seemed like your only options would be to either wait for someone else to find you, or to try and drag yourself despite the unbearable pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heard a footsteps on the grass behind you. But before you could look around, a pair of familiar hands covered your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Guess who~?" Luca asked playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Luca, don't do that! You scared me!" You pushed him away, being careful not to accidently move your foot too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luca's eyes widened when he saw the damage, moving to sit down in front of you and look it over. "What happened to you!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, looking down. "I fell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to stand up again, but immediately had to sit back down again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move, it’ll be okay.” Luca kissed your cheek, making your cheeks burn, before searching his own bag. He pulled out some bandages and started wrapping them around your injury. "I'm not as good at this as Cleo or Sarisse, but it'll have to do for now." He smiled at you once he was finished, and you couldn't help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn't try to stand up this time. You already knew at this point it would be the same result as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll carry you back. Come on." He turned his back to you while crouching, gesturing for you to come to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to do that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And how else do you expect to get back? I'm not letting you walk like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed again. This would probably be much faster than whatever else you could think of. You wrapped your arms around his neck. Then, despite some pain, wrapped your legs around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held onto your thighs and huffed as he stood up, taking a moment to balance the two of you on his feet. He moved on forward without much problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the hunting?" You asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The others will probably take care of it. Two people stopping for only one day won't change much as long as we make up for it later." Luca shrugged. "Plus, you matter more…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you couldn't see his face, you could tell he was probably blushing. You chuckled. "You're so sweet." You scratched the back of one of his bunny ears. Both of them twitched, his body tensing up a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop that!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's so cute~." You nuzzled the back of his head, tightening your arms and legs around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! I love you but that won't stop me from getting some payback later!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. Knowing him, the most he would do would be either tease you back or pull some prank on you. Or both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But either way, it was worth getting those cute reactions out of him. It made you forget about your pain almost entirely…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>